Through these eyes
by NightLark
Summary: Klausric one-shot. Alaric sees through the eyes of Klaus as he reeks havoc at the school dance.


-1**A/N: this is my totally random Klausric one-shot. It doesn't really have a plot. It's basically Klaus at the dance, with some of Alaric's thoughts and feelings only instead of letting Elena and Bonnie run away, he followed them and caught Elena first. Anything in Bold italic is Alaric's thoughts.**

To the outside world he still looked the same. Alaric Saltzman, history teacher by day, vampire slayer by night. But he wasn't the same. It wasn't his mind that was working inside the body, it wasn't his eyes that peered out at the world. It was a hunter, a killer. A vampire. Klaus.

The real Alaric Saltzman was trapped somewhere in his own mind, held prisoner, lost to the black thoughts.

_**Lost but not gone. Still watching, still hearing. Trapped, unable to help.**_

As Klaus paraded the school in his stolen form, masquerading as a teacher, he sought out one thing. One person.

_**Elena…**_

His doppelganger. His prize.

_**Sweet Elena…so naïve, so helpless…**_

He kept his eyes constantly searching for her, scanning the crowds of hormone driven teens for one pair of chocolate eyes. One girl, only one.

_**He hunts her, stalks her. Run, Elena, run.**_

And of course, before long he finds her.

_**Smells her out. Perfume of innocence. Floral like roses.**_

But for now he does nothing. He merely watches, observes her, absorbing every detail he can. Watches her walk, talk. Learns her habits. Katherine had told him all she knew, which was surprisingly little.

_**So much for the great imitator. Had us fooled, like the fools we were.**_

Still he watches, drawing his plans. Everything has to be perfect, has to be ready. Klaus, always known for his evil deeds that defy imagination. Always perfectly executed for maximum impact. Maximum drama. Maximum disaster.

Always the showman, everything becomes a theatricality.

His plans draw to a close. The stage set. The school dance provides the perfect cover, a distraction to draw his doppelganger out.

Not yours, never yours.

But the doppelganger is not his only concern, not his sole target though he wishes she was. The witch. She will kill him if she can. She wants to. She has the strength, it pours off her in waves. She is the one he must focus on, must destroy.

_**Kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest.**_

He plans it out, every detail. The witch is strong, stronger then him but he is not alone. He has allies, strength in numbers and the advantage of surprise. She won't see him coming, won't know him.

_**Until it's too late. Until we've lost.**_

When the time comes he is ready. He lures out his targets, reveals himself. The witch fights at first, but her emotions are against her, her downfall. In the end, they run.

_**Run, Elena, run.**_

He watches them go, knowing he can find them again. Smell out their fear. The chase is the best part of the hunt. It excites him, fills him with power. He enjoys prowling after the hapless girls, knowing he'll catch them with ease, just a mere flick of his wrist and they'd be dead. He is the perfect predator, poised, prepared proficient.

_**King of the jungle.**_

Elena is the one he finds first. He tracks her to an empty classroom, herds her away from the witch. Pens her in, locks the door behind him. She knows she's trapped, tries to be brave, but even the bravest heart has crumbled before him. He taunts her, probes forward then pulls back. He can smell her fear. So strong, so rich. Intoxicating. He's drawn by the melody of her racing heart. It excites him. His lust is building. He wants to tear open her throat, drain her sweet blood. He can almost taste it on his tongue. So close…within reach.

_**Not yet, please…not yet…**_

He resists the temptation though. He has greater plans for her. But that doesn't mean he can't sample her.  
>Advancing slowly, back her into the corner. He hungers for her, to feel her. Skin on skin, blood on his hand, in his throat. He wants her…wants her beneath him, inside him…wants her to feel every atom of his being.<p>

_**Not Elena. Don't hurt her. Please…Anyone but Elena.**_

All reason had deserted him. Just one thought, one want. Her

_**Not her…please, not her.**_

Alaric, the real Alaric hidden deep inside his mind, tried to block out what was happening. He tried not to see her innocent eyes, pleading without words, as Klaus strips her of her will. He tried not to hear the panting, the fevered moans and cries. Inside he felt resentment burning, hot and deep, coursing through every vein. Why? He hated the idea that it was him doing this, his hands on Elena's skin, his mouth pressed against her neck. But also he felt strangely jealous, as if he wished he could feel Elena, legs wrapped tight around him, as he lost himself inside her.

_**I can't. It's not right. Not mine. Never. Shouldn't be.**_

The sounds coming from the pair now resembled the cries of animals. Their skin was smeared with sweat and blood. Alaric watched it all with horrific fascination.

_**Elena…I'm sorry.**_

He tried to tell her without his words. Wishing he could speak…just once.

_**I'm so sorry.**_

When he finished, Klaus left Elena in a heap on the floor.

Not right. Hold her, care for her.

He left in search of fresh prey, fresh blood. The witch. Each blow struck by her, Alaric felt. White hot sparks of pain coursed through him, rained down on him as he watched the young girl, crushed by her own power.

_**Sullied innocence. Broken souls. Damaged, tainted.**_

When he is eventually returned, once more, to the forefront of his mind, he acted unknowing as if he hadn't seen, hadn't heard, hadn't done. It worked for the most part. No one ever thought him capable of such evil.

_**Stefan glares, Elena never smiles…won't meet my eye. She knows.**_

Alaric felt as if he were to blame for what had happened yet at night, when he lay awake he lost his sense of guilt. It hid along with his darkest secret.

_**No one knows…no one can ever know. It isn't right.**_

Sometimes he found himself thinking about Elena, watching her with predator eyes, his animal hunger resurfacing. But that was his and his alone.

_**Hurt her…claim her…make her mine…**_

Until he met Klaus once more. At first he didn't speak, just smiled but as he turned to leave he spoke two words.

"You're welcome"

Alaric knew he was damned, damned for what he felt and wanted. He was as bad as Klaus but he didn't regret it, not anymore. He wanted her, and in a way he'd got her. Got his wish. He didn't respond with words, he wouldn't ever acknowledge it aloud but it was there and somehow he thought that Klaus would know.

_**Thank you.**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! There will be two shot posted at some point called Mating Season which is Klaus/Elena and also a short story called The times we met which is also a Klaus/Elena. And there will be a sequel to Twisted Desire, when I get round to writing it. It's going to be called Tainted Pleasure.**

**I've posted all my upcoming story ideas on my profile page. Check them out and PM me your favourite. The more PM's I get, the more I'll write.**


End file.
